Madara's Grandson: Justice League
by YamiNaruto
Summary: After an unexpected accident with God Tree in the fourth war, Naruto finds himself in the new place, which is in the whole different dimension...Now, how will Naruto handle the new world that's filled with a Alien, High Technology, Magic...and more importantly 'Heroes?...What is his new goal?...Will he found love in his life?...Let's found out in this story...Paring is Undecided.
1. The Beginning of a Great Adventure!

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of a Great Adventure!**

* * *

[**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Justice League. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics respectively. This fiction is just for fun.]

* * *

"Character Dialogue"

"[Alien Language]"

_'Character Thought'_

"Telepathic Conversation"

**"Jutsu/Demon /Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

Tatooine was a harsh desert world orbiting twin suns and the first planet in the binary Tatoo star system. It was part of the Arkanis sector in the Outer Rim Territories. It was inhabited by poor locals who mostly farmed moisture for a living. Other activities included used equipment retailing and scrap dealing.

Tatooine was one of the oldest planets in the known galaxies and was composed of a molten core with a rocky mantle and silicate rock crust. The planet was once covered in large oceans, which dried up, leaving behind many pre-arid geological formations. Other notable geological features included the Dune Sea, an enormous sodium-rich desert, the Mushroom Mesa, a vast formation of giant standing stones, and the Undulant Wastes, an extremely rocky expanse of the planet. Due to the twin suns in the sky, the days were extremely arid and bright, especially during double noon.

**(Place: An Unknown Region, Planet Tatooine)**

On an unknown region of the sandy planet Tatooine, a lone, short figure, standing at the top of a cliff and wearing a tattered, stained and ripped cloak with a drawn hood that hid the entirety of his face, was watching the twin suns burn down out of the cloudless blue sky, washing the vast desert wastes that covered the planet in brilliant white light from the cliff. The resultant glare rose off the flat, sandy surface in a wet shimmer of blistering heat to fill the gaps between the massive cliff faces and the solitary outcroppings of mountains that were the planet's sole distinguishing feature.

"So did you find anything?" He asked, seemingly to no-one, while not taking his eyes from the vast desert in front of him.

"Yes, Master. I did," A feminine voice replied telepathically as a black bird, a raven, came out from his shadow and perched on his left shoulder.

She was larger than any normal raven. Her body was covered in purple markings and had she two different coloured eyes, the left one being purple while other was red.

"So what is it, Karasu-chan?"

"Master, we're on a planet named Tatooine. It is a harsh desert world orbiting twin suns along the Outer Rim of the galaxy. This planet is far away from the Green Lantern Corps, so it's pretty much lawless. It is ruled by the Hutts. They're immense slug-like creatures that have a thick body with a long muscular tail and small arms located on the upper body. Anyway, most settlers operate moisture farms further out, deeper in the desert, but cities such as Mos Espa and Mos Eisley attract a wide range of criminals and rogues. Tatooine's many dangers include sudden sandstorms, bands of roving Tusken Raiders, and carnivorous krayt dragons," Karasu said. "This planet is also known for dangerous Podraces, rampant gambling, and legalized slavery."

"What is the Green Lantern Corps?"

"They are an intergalactic police force, Master."

"Oh, an intergalactic police force... That's interesting," His voice was filled with mirth as he said this. "Did you find anything about them?"

"Other than their name, I got nothing."

"That's fine. Good job, Karasu-chan."

The person reached up and pulled off his hood, revealing what it had hidden. He looked about to be a 10 year old, fair-skinned boy with spiky, blond hair that had a slight black tint on it. His dark blue eyes peered out from an angular face and his forehead had a small violet rhombus mark. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the grandson and true heir of Madara Uchiha.

'_I never thought that my fight with Shinju (God Tree) would end up like this. Now, Karasu and I are in a completely different dimension_,' He thought, _'but then again, a new dimension means new challenges, new fights and a completely brand new adventure... Well, there is also something I want to find out,'_ He looked down at his left hand as his eyes focused on the chinese dragon shaped marking over his palm. The dragon was pitch black and it had a lone blood-red eye, _'Other than reducing my age, what did Shinju's chakra do with me?'_

Naruto suddenly sensed six rapidly approaching energy signatures filled with negative emotions. His eyes narrowed as he saw six reptile-like aliens, hovering about four feet above the ground using metallic disks as platforms. They possessed rather distinctive faces; large, round, multifaceted eyes, tapir-like snouts, and a pair of saucer-shaped antennae on their heads. All of them were holding blaster in their hands.

"[Well, well, well, what've we got here, a little human child,]" One alien said in his native language.

_'What?'_ Naruto thought. He didn't have any clue what the alien in front of him was saying._ 'I really need to learn how to speak their language or else I'll need a good translator.'_

"[Yeah, he's alone. We can either kill him or sell him on the black market,]" Another alien suggested. He pointed his blaster at Naruto. "[Put your hands up, kid.]" To prove his point, he fired a blaster bolt toward Naruto. To his surprise, an invisible shield formed around Naruto's body and blocked his attack. "[What?]"

"[It's some kind of a shield,]"

All aliens fired their blaster bolts at Naruto, but their entire effort turned out to be completely useless. Naruto was unharmed, not even scratched.

"Sorry, but your playtime is over," Naruto said coldly. His irises turned red with three black commas spinning around the pupil. "Goodbye."

In the large, empty desert, no one heard their pitiful cries of pain.

**XXX**

* * *

**(A Few Months After)**

Naruto was walking down the main street of Mos Espa, ignoring the dangerous looking citizens of numerous species. He was wearing a genjutsu to avoid unwanted attention from others. Mos Espa was a spaceport on Tatooine. Most residents were either involved in the crime business with the Hutts or were poor shop keepers and moisture farmers trying to eke out a living in the inhospitable desert. The biggest retail business in Mos Espa was junk-dealing and Naruto was heading over there.

A few minutes later, Naruto entered in the plaza that was surrounded by several junk and spaceship dealers. After scanning the plaza, he entered the dingy junk shop. He was greeted by a pudgy blue alien.

"[What do you want?]"

"[I want a good spaceship,]" Naruto said in same language, showing his sharingan to him, "[and you are going to give it to me for free.]"

**XXX**

* * *

**(Time Skip: 8 Years Later)**

**(Place: US Military Base, Planet Earth)**

"Captain, an unknown object, the same size as a small car, is heading towards the Earth's atmosphere," A blond-haired, male soldier said, getting his senior officer's attention.

"Is it a meteoroid?" Captain asked, looking down at the readings that were displayed on one of the computer screen. He was an tall, bald man with a long, vertical scar running across his left eye.

"No, Captain. It looks like some kind of a metallic spherical object," A female soldier said. She had beautiful, long black hair and tanned skin. Both soldiers were back to back in their seats that were suspended in mid-air as they were trying to find more information about the unknown object.

"An alien spaceship? Find out. Where is it heading?"

"We can't... Something... Something is interfering with the system. We can't get a lock... At this rate, it's going to land somewhere on Earth," The blond-haired male said while typing on a keyboard.

All computers' screens, suddenly, turned black and strange symbols started scrolling across them.

Seeing what was happening, the captain slammed his hand angrily on the table. "What the hell is going on?" He shouted, demanding an explanation.

"We're not sure Captain; someone has just hacked our computers," A female soldier responded, furiously typing on her keyboard and trying to get any possible data.

"At this rate, there's nothing we can do," A male soldier added. His hands were moving quickly across his own keyboard.

Captain scowled deeply as he looked up at the screen that made up on the roof. All computer screens, suddenly, were replaced by a red symbol he had never seen before. The symbol had four concentric circles in a ripple pattern, with nine tomoe in the three circles closest to the center. Slowly, more started to appear, covering all of the screens.

"I don't suppose you have an explanation for that, do you?" Captain asked angrily.

"Sorry, Captain, but whatever it is, it's negating all of our attempts to connect our computers," A male soldier said.

_'Damn_,' Captain thought. The last screen turned red before the symbol appeared once again, right in front of him. Only this time it was much bigger. A quick look around showed the same symbol behind him and to his left and right. They remained there for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Captain," A black-haired female soldier said nervously.

"What?"

"The system is returning to normal," She said.

"But we've lost all our data about that object," Her partner added quickly after her.

"Damn it!" Captain shouted. "Contact all our bases and try to find out something about this."

"I have already done it, Captain," A female soldier said.

"And?"

"They are all victim of same the type of attack. It's one of the most powerful cyber-attacks in our history."

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Somewhere in Antarctica)**

In between cyber-attacks, the mysteries spherical space craft entered the Earth's atmosphere and descended towards the world's coldest continent, Antarctica. It completely tore through an ice shelf and crashed onto the ground with a large explosion. The impact shook the entire area, causing cracks to appear in the ice and sending snow flying.

The space craft opened and a figure crawled out. He stood at a good at 5.11 ft. His face and body were hidden by the dark cloak he wore, the only discernible feature being two red eyes which glowed from under his hood. The man levitated up out of the crater. Looking at his ship, he did single hand seal and the large spherical space craft shrunk down to same size as a baseball. Floating the ship toward himself, he placed it into his pouch.

_'A small ship is easy to hide, that's why I like it,'_ The man thought to himself before disappearing into a swirling vortex.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Metropolis City)**

"So this is the Earth..."

It was same man from earlier. He was standing on one of the tallest buildings in the city of Metropolis. The man paused for a moment before removing his hood, revealing the familiar face of Naruto Uzumaki. Currently being physically 18 years old, he had lost all of his baby fat thanks to all of the training he had done over the years. He was tall, handsome, and muscle-bound but with a lean, athletic build.

His cloak was billowing in the wind, showing that he was wearing red-black sleeveless armour over a black shirt with steel shoulder plating and a circular red symbol on it. He was also wearing black pants with steel knee plating. He had a ninja pouch on his right side, as well as steel toed black boots. On each hand, he wore fingerless gloves. Around his neck, he was wearing a beautiful green crystal necklace. It was made from a special _"Crystal Gem" (__結晶石__, Kesshōseki) _and was once worn by the First Hokage of Konohagakure, Hashirama Senju.

"Master, could you please tell me what we are doing here on Earth?"Karasu asked as she came out from his shadow.

"The Earth is famous for its so-called _'Heroes'_ and I personally want to meet them...especially Superman and Batman."

The Earths' so-called _'Heroes'_ really were very famous in the other galaxies, especially Superman and Batman. Superman was famous for his strength and abilities while Batman for his intelligence and cunning.

_'They're like the yin-yang,'_ Naruto thought.

"But why?"

"To see their strengths and weaknesses," Naruto said. "It will be fun to watch, because if there is one thing I love to do, it's mess with peoples' minds."

"Just like earlier today?"

Naruto laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah...but it also helped me to create my fake ID. Now, I have everything to prove that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is a citizen of the United States Of America."

"Now, what?"

"We'll wait and watch."

Suddenly, they saw Supergirl heading towards the north section of the city by using her supersonic speed and ability of flight.

"Change in plan, Karasu-chan. We're going to follow her, but first," Naruto said as he pulled out a metallic half mask from his pouch, "Welcome back Ryu."

After placing the new Ryu Mask on his face, his blond hair turned black and the mask itself attached to his face like a second skin. The new Ryu Mask was almost completely white, with red and black marking just below its solitary eye hole. It completely covered Naruto's left side of his face except his mouth and chin.

"Let's go."

Lifting himself into the air, Naruto began to follow the unique energy signature of Supergirl.

* * *

**(TBC)**

* * *

****To know more about Ryu's Mask, Please check out Marduk's mask from Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**

****Special Thanks to ****GEDOMAZO10TAILS for Beta Reading this chapter.**

****Thank you for Reading my story**

****Don't Forget to Write A Review**


	2. I'm Not a Hero!

**Chapter 2**

**I'm Not ****a**** Hero!**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Justice League. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics respectively. This fiction is just for fun.**]**

* * *

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character Thought'_

"[Alien Language]"

"Telepathic Conversation/ A.I. Talking"

**"Jutsu/Demon /Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"Now what?"

"We'll wait and watch."

Suddenly, they saw Supergirl was heading towards the north section of the city by using her supersonic speed and flight.

"Change in plan, Karasu-chan. We're going to follow her, but first," Naruto said as he pulled out a metallic, half mask from his pouch, "Welcome back Ryu."

After placing the new Ryu Mask on his face, his blond hair turned black and the mask, itself attached on his face like his second skin. The new Ryu Mask was completely white. It had red and black marking below its eye hole. It was completely covering Naruto's left side face expect his mouth and chin.

"Let's go."

Levitating himself in the air, Naruto began to follow the energy signature of Supergirl.

* * *

**(Now)**

Ryu or Naruto reached there in the time to see both Superman and Supergirl in action. He saw there were several armored trucks that were smoking. He became invisible by using a chameleon Jutsu to avoid unwanted attention and teleported himself to a high tower to observe two super cousin.

They seemed to be doing fine with bank robbers as the two super powered siblings crashed in and blocked the bullets from men. The bullets were merely bouncing off their skins.

_'Interesting, in appearance, Kryptonians are almost identical to humans or element nation's people, but under the influence of a yellow sun like Earth's, Kryptonians gets almost unimaginable superpowers: flight, superhuman strength and speed, invulnerability to almost any physical harm,' _Naruto thought. _'I need to study more about them.'_

As he watched Superman and Supergirl easily handled bank robber. They were doing all right and the blonde cousin of Superman was proving not to be a slouch when it came to socking bad guys in the jaw. However, before Superman could capture last robber, two green beams smashed into him. Superman was sent flying back into one of the armored car.

Supergirl called out to her cousin's name in shock. She turned to find out who had attacked them, but she got her own answer as another pair of green beams came toward her direction. She managed to fly up, but the shooter hit her with another beams and she too hit the ground hard and fast.

Seeing both Superman and Supergirl down, the shooter came out from the hiding. He was definitely different. He had a torn human face, yet the rest of him was all metal, wires, and a lost of other glowing parts.

"Metallo," Karasu said. She was sitting on Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto nodded. "Metallo is an enemy of Superman. He was formerly a human criminal named John Corben but is now merely a brain within a robotic body. He is powered by a Kryptonite heart," He explained. After hacking all military base, he had all official and unofficial information on all criminals in the world. "He reminds me of someone else I know..."

"You means Akasuna no Sasori, right?"

"Yes, Sasori of the Red Sand who had turned his own body into living puppet to become one with his art," Naruto admitted. "Just like Sasori, Metallo also have one weakness and it is his Kryptonite heart, but again Superman can't use it against him, because a Kryptonite is Superman's main weakness." He smiled devilishly. "Now, I wish I had some popcorn because this will be an interesting fight."

Metallo walked in front of Supergirl. He was ready to fire another blast.

"Not while I'm here," Superman shouted, after recovering from the blast. He punched Metallo away from Supergirl.

Metallo retaliated by punching Superman hard to the gut. Metallo went for another strike, but Superman tackled Metallo to the ground. As the two fought, Supergirl took her chance and blasted Metallo away from Superman with her heat vision.

Naruto and Karasu were watching fight between Metallo, Superman and Supergirl. Super cousins were not fully recovered from that Kryptonite blast.

A quick observation with his Sharingan told him that their energy reserves were low, and the green swirling inside them were eating away their energy.

"What do you think, Karasu-chan?"

"Both Superman and Supergirl...They dosen't have any fighting rarely kicks. A lot of the times, their strategy are simply overpower their opponent or use their other amazing abilities as an advantage and win the fight," Karasu said. There was some seriousness in her voice. "They need to learn proper fighting style."

"Yes, both Superman and Supergirl are immensely strong both in terms of muscle power and ability to take physical punishment, but they are not invincible," Naruto said."It would be a good thing for them to learn to fight with a little more sophistication. Raw power works against everyday mooks, but many of their opponents are strong enough to fight evenly with them, and knowledge of grappling, holds, breaks and pressure points would give them an edge in those situations."

The fight between Metallo, Superman and Supergirl was over. Metallo was lying motionless inside a large crater. Both Super Cousin went to pick up the super-villain.

"Without backup plan, it's not a good idea to go near to your enemy who has your main weakness in his chest," Karasu said. "Even though, he looks unconscious, but we can't say that he's not faking it."

Her suspicions turned true.

"I'm going to take you to a jail," Superman said, lifting Metallo off the ground.

"I don't think so," Metallo said, suddenly, opening his chest cavity. Both Superman and Supergirl were immediately hit by Kryptonite rays and fell on the ground. "You're fool, Superman. You had your chance…but you lost it." He fired Kryptonite beams at Superman ,and Supergirl. Both of them took direct hits as they cried out in pain. "I'm your perfect enemy because I can use both of your weakness to my advantage."

Metallo prepared for another Kryptonite blasts, but suddenly, from nowhere black blur impacted at him, throwing him at break-necking speeds, smashing him into the armored van.

Both Superman and Supergirl saw the new person in front of them. He was tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair. He was wearing red-black sleeveless armor over black shirt, black pant and steel toed black boots. His black cloak was billowing in the wind.

Supergirl blinked. _'But there is no wind here.'_

"Who the hell are you?" Metallo said angrily. He had never expected that another hero would be here.

"Me... I'm no one," Ryu said.

Metallo narrowed his eyes. "Then get lost," He said, firing a Kryptonite blast at Ryu.

Ryu easily deflected a blast with his shield. Metallo rushed as he threw her punch at him. He avoided it with his speed and punched Metallo hard on his jaw.

"I'm tired of this!" Metallo shouted with that he leaped at Ryu started throwing punch after punch, which Ryu kept dodging or blocking.

"You've impressive strength, but you don't have speed," Ryu said.

After blocking many attacks, Ryu began throwing some punches of his own. Metallo tried to keep up by blocking or dodging them, but he was too fast. He was able to dodge the first few, but then he punches began hitting him on the face and stomach. Once, Ryu was done hitting him. He kicked Metallo in the stomach, which made him fly back and hit the ground hard.

All onlookers were astonished at the display of power and speed of new man. As for Metallo, he glared and got up. He grabbed a large section of the armored car; quickly, tossed it at Ryu like a Frisbee, a razor-sharp and jagged metallic Frisbee to be more accurate. Ryu wasted no time. He quickly flipped over attack and moved to face Metallo. Two hit each other using only their fists.

"You know being made of metal have a certain disadvantage," Ryu said as both he and Metallo locked hands in a contest of strength in the city.

"What?" Metallo said in frustration. He was preparing for a Kryptonite blast.

"Because metal is a good conductor of the electricity," Ryu said.

Using his strength and agility Ryu kicked Metallo away from him. At the same time, he went through some hand seals as a black lightning started to crack in Ryu's right hand, before it was completely engulfed by it. The lightning was producing sounds as if thousands of birds were chirping in chorus.**"Kuroi Chidori..." **He pointed his hand at Metallo.** "... Sharp Spear!"** As spear made of the black-electricity shot towards Metallo, smashing into his body and sending several thousands volts of black-electricity through him.

"Shit!" Metallo cursed as the black-electricity paralyzed his body.

Metallo's eyes winded in shock as he, suddenly, heard Ryu's voice from behind him. "Don't let your enemy get behind you." After summoning the Amaterasu fire on right hand, Ryu concentrated it into just the finger-tips of his right hand and then thrust it in Metallo's back.

**"Blaze Release:Hell Stab One-Finger Nukite!"**

It pierced right through Metallo's armor and his chest, melting large portion of his armor and barely missing his Kryptonite heart. Acting quickly, Ryu deactivated his technique and ripped out the Metallo's Kryptonite heart from his chest as Metallo's eyes flickered on and off until they became completely dim.

After finishing Metallo, Ryu began inspecting the Kryptonite in his hand. _'Interesting, this thing've so much power...I need to study it,' _He thought himself. He pulled out a circular disk-shaped device from his pouch and placed a Kryptonite on it as a device formed the semi-transparent, white cub around Kryptonite to secure it. _'It'll block the Kryptonite's radiation inside.' _After that he transported the Kryptonite in his personal dimension.

"Karasu-chan, do you know what to do? " Ryu asked.

"Yes Master," Karasu replied before disappearing in his shadow.

"Time to see those heroes."

Then he moved to meet Super Cousin.

**XXX**

* * *

Both Superman and Supergirl tried to get up as they felt the effects of a Kryptonite was fading away. Superman was first recovered from his injuries, because he had more experienced with a Kryptonite than Supergirl. She was still on ground, rubbing her head.

"Ugh..." A teenage blonde groaned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you ok?" Man of Steel asked his cousin.

"Yes, just give me few minutes."

Both Super Cousin saw their mysteries savior was coming toward them. Man of steel was curious about new guy who looked around his cousin's age. As he tried his X-ray vision to see his full face, but it turned out complete failure.

_'My X-ray vision can't see behind his mask,' _Man of steel thought. _'Who is this guy?'_

Naruto or Ryu came face to face with Superman, along with his cousin, Supergirl as he raised his eyebrow on their style of clothing.

'_I don't know about Superman but...'_ he thought. _'His cousin is hot. That suit fits her in all the right places.'_ Then he noticed that Superman was saying something to him. "Hmm, did you say something?"

Both Superman and Supergirl sweat dropped at his behavior.

"Thank you for saving me and my cousin," Superman said, extending his hand front of him."I am in your debt."

"Don't worry about it," Ryu replied as he shock Superman's hand. Then he noticed, blonde beauty was rubbing back of her head. Kneeling in front of her, he placed glowing green hand on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Blushing slightly because his warm touch, Supergirl nodded as she felt pain was reducing. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ryu said as he helped her to get up on her feet.

"Anyway, what is your name?" Superman asked.

"We also wants to know your name," A dark-haired beauty said as she walked near Naruto. She was definitely a looker with the dark hair, well featured face, and eyes. "I'm Lois Lane reporter from the Daily Planet and this..." She pointed at the orange haired and freckle faced guy next to her.

"I'm Jimmy Olsen, one the best photographers in the Planet," the person said proudly.

"Anyway," Lois said,opening her leather purse and pulling out a small , finely made portable tape recorder. She placed it near Ryu's mouth. "What is your name, Hero?"

"Call me Ryu..." He answered.

_'Dragon,' _Superman thought, hearing young man's name.

"...and Miss. Lane, I'm not a hero." He added quickly after that.

Lois gave him _'Are you kidding me?' _look and asked, "So who are you and where do you come from?"

"I'm no one... and where am I came from?...I am came from nowhere," Ryu answered. Lois glared at him, her eye twitching with annoyance. "I think, this is enough for today,Miss Lane." In the blink of eyes, he was standing a few meters away from her.

"Wow!" Jimmy said. He was impressed by his speed.

"Before I go, I've one advice to both of you, Superman and Supergirl. You two are immensely strong and have ability to take physical punishment, but you two are not invincible. Both of you needs to learn proper fighting style," Ryu half body stared to disperse in the flock of crows, surprising to all onlooker,"and one more thing, Superman, I'm taking this," He summoned the Kryptonite, which was in semi-transparent white cub, and showed it to Superman, "as payment for saving you and your cousin," He said before his whole body disappeared in the form of flock of crows.

"It was cool!" Jimmy said. "His style is even better than Batman."

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Batcave, Gotham City)**

Batman was rapidly typing on a keyboard as he was trying to find Joker's latest location in the Gotham. Suddenly, he blinked.

_'Why do I feel the sudden urge to kill someone?' _He thought himself.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: ****Maze of Infinity or ****Kamui Dimension)**

It was Naruto's personal dimension,**'****Maze of Infinity'**, an alternate space that was linked with Naruto's Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

It was resembled to the Jenga-esque maze. It was a self-shifting, seemingly endless. Its wall were constructed of many different materials from stone to concrete. The maze had its own illusion to confuse people. Also, unlike conventional mazes, which work in three dimensions, the puzzles in Naruto's Maze were twisted through four or more dimensions, allowing people to walk upside-down, up staircases that cannot really exist, and world that defied the laws of perspective. In short, it was resembled to an expansive multi-dimensional maze with upside-down staircases, impossible perspectives and illusion capacity.

Naruto's maze also had nine continuously moving rooms. Each room were different from each other. They along with the Maze's center, were only safest places in the dimension. Also unlike traditional mazes, Naruto's maze didn't have any entrance or exit. It didn't have the sky. Only, Naruto and Karasu had powers to enter and exit from this dimension and manipulate its structures.

Currently, Naruto was in the center of puzzle. It was a large, circular hall that can easily hold many people. It had paintings of all Hokage with some important Ninja in the Element Nation. The ceiling of the hall was looked like the sky, it mirrored the weather without any of the negative effects. The center of the hall had the large red symbol which was resembled to the Jubi's red eyes.

In the middle of Hall, Naruto was sitting in front of the holographic screen. His fingers were flying through the holographic keyboard, which was floating front of him. Behind the screen was a Kryptonite, which was in same semi-transparent white cub. Naruto was analyzing the initial scan data of the Green-Kryptonite.

"Learn something new every day," Naruto said while typing rapidly on the holographic keyboard. "These are serious energy readings."

"What did you find, Master?" Karasu asked as she was watching Naruto.

"Hmm, this small object have so much energy. It has enough power to fuel a large city," Naruto explained. "And about its effects on Kryptonians. I think, Kryptonians in some ways are a living solar batteries; their cells absorb electromagnetic radiation from stars like Earth's sun. A Kryptonite's radioactivity possibly interferes with this process, driving the energy out of their cells in a painful fashion... It's only my theory. However, to reach any conclusion, I need a Kryptonian's blood."

"Superman or Supergirl's blood," Karasu said.

Naruto nodded. "I'll think about it later," he said. He clicked some buttons on the holographic keyboard as a new screen appeared, showing three-dimensional holographic image of human DNA structure and human body. "I've found out another interesting thing about a Kryptonite. Its radiation is not completely harmless to Humans. Look at this," another image appeared front of them, showing a green dragon stachu,"it was The Laughing Dragon. It was carved in the China from a green rock thought to be a jade. However, the rock was in fact a Kryptonite. According to data, the Laughing Dragon had earned quite a foreboding reputation. Ever since it was carved in China nearly thirty years ago, it had passed through several owners, all of whom died prematurely."

The image of Laughing Dragon in front of him disappeared.

"However, in comparison to Kryptonians, the Kryptonite radiation takes too much time to show any ill effect on Humans." As he started to analyze more data on the screen. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up once more. "Karasu-chan, did you find it?"

"Yes Master," Karasu said. "Clark Kent."

As Naruto typed something into his holographic keyboard and three-dimensional holographic images of Clark Kent and Superman appeared front of them. "Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former," He murmured himself while looking at both images. "Seriously, they have same height, same size and same build. They also have same facial structure. Other than Clark's goggles and their hairstyle, they don't have any difference."

"People are always failed to see the underneath of the underneath," Karasu said.

"Or they do always overlook simplest thing," Naruto said. "If Clark Kent is Superman then..." He began typing into a keyboard for several minutes. An image of seventeen years old girl with blue eyes and blonde hair appeared in front of him. "Kara Kent, the cousin of Clark Kent...Supergirl."

Three-dimensional holographic images of both Clark Kent and Kara Kent were transformed into their alter egos, Superman and Supergirl.

**XXX**

* * *

It was a rainy day. Light rain pelted soundlessly against the ground, dampening the earth. The atmosphere was unusually humid, yet a cool, faint breeze swam just above the surface. The clouds were swiftly becoming dark, threatening for worse weather to come.

In mean time, our favorite Ninja was hovering above the cloud while Karasu was flying next to him. His black cloak was flowing behind him, almost as if they were a pair of wings.

"It'a a time," Naruto said as he bit his thumb and went through a large series of hand seals before slamming his hand down on the cloud.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" **

A Silver circle runes appeared on the sky as if an invisible hand writing it. A small dark portal formed on the center of the rune circle before it was replaced by a dark hole that seemed to suck out everything in the sky. Then one of the huge, turtle shaped, floating island emerged from the portal followed by countless other floating rocks.

It was the **Sky Island (****空島****, Sorajima).** It was hovering over the cloud because of a fusion of the Ancient Fuinjutsu and the high-tech Alien Technology. The island was very large and appeared to be filled with large forest, which was filled with rare herbs and poisoned plants, and small hills, plus several taller ones, and a mountain as well. It had a spiral shaped lake, similar to Uzumaki Clan symbol, in the center of island. This island was once part of the Uzushiogakure before its destruction, so it had many hidden Uzumaki Clan's temples, secret hideout and many secret training grounds. The island was pretty much good example of ancient ninja era.

After seeing the sky island, Naruto said, "Let's go, Karasu-chan." He and Karasu disappeared into the swirling vortex and appeared in the sky island in front of the expensive looking house.

The house was one of the noticeable modern structure in the sky island. It had been built over one of the highest cliff in the island. The house was very large and beautiful. Around it had large garden, a water fountain, big training ground and large free space for special occasions.

"Home sweet Home," Naruto said as he and Karasu entered in the house.

From inside, the house was perfect mixture of modern art and high alien technology. It had large living Room, gym, Kitchen, master bedroom, extra room for guest. It also had a library that contained various book on literatures, alien languages, history of various planets and some basic medical books.

Other than this things, house had the secret underground base. It was much larger than a house. It had well equipped high-tech laboratory, weapon room with all kind of weapons from Kunai to high-tech alien weapons, medical room that had all high-tech medical equipment. The base also had its secret Library. Unlike library in the house, It had filled with most dangerous books. It had scrolls on Nin-Gen-Tai Jutsu, medical Jutsu, and the Scroll of Seals, the knowledge of the Uzumaki-Uchiha-Senju Clan and knowledge various alien technology. Naruto couldn't use a magic, but library had many books on magic. In short, underground library was holding most dangerous knowledge of the element nation and universe.

The base had a storage room for various object that Naruto had stolen or acquired in his travel and battle. Another thing base had a large empty space for spaceships and space-pods.

The most important thing was the whole house and base were linked through M.E.R.L.I.N. or Merlin (**M**ost **E**nhanced **R**evolutionary **L**ifeform and **I**ntelligent **N**etwork), an artificially intelligent computer.

"Merlin," Naruto called.

Intently, a holographic image materialized in front of him. It was Merlin. He had a humanoid shape similar to Naruto with Kakashi's hairstyle. His eyes were bright green. His body made of light green, tiny binary codes that were continuously moving inside of him.

"Yes Master," He said with a male voice in a British accent.

"Start the process."

M.E.R.L.I.N. nodded, "Process will be start within one minute..."

After one minute, a large blue barrier began formed around the Sky Island. The barrier had fuinjutsu marking over it. After completely covering whole Island, it started to turn Island invisible.

"That's why I like a fusion of the ancient fuinjutsu and modern technology," Naruto said,smirking.

The whole sky island disappeared from the sky.

* * *

**(TBC)**

* * *

****Before transporting in the New Dimension, Naruto's ****medical skills ****were greater than Tsunade's.**

****Also his 8 years travel in the outer space, ****Naruto has learned many advanced technology. ****He also have knowledge of many advance alien technology.**

****In his travel, he has learned to combine fuinjutsu with technology. **

**** About M.E.R.L.I.N., wait for Next Chapter.**

****Naruto's 'Maze of Infinity' looks ****s****imilar to those drawn by M. C. Escher in his sketch called 'Relativity.'**

****The Sky-Island is resembled to the Animarium from Wild Force Power Ranger.**

****Also, sorry for any misspelling and bad grammar. I**** am not good in the English, but I am trying to improve my English.**

****Please, anyone is interested in Beta-Reading; PM me.**

****Thank you for Reading my story**


	3. MERLIN & The Dark Knight!

**Chapter 3**

**M.E.R.L.I.N. & The Dark Knight!**

* * *

**[Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Justice League. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and DC Comics respectively. This fiction is just for fun.**]**

"Character Dialogue"

'_Character Thought'_

"Telepathic Conversation/ A.I. Talking"

**"Jutsu/Demon /Monsters/Summon"**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"That's why I like the fusion of the ancient fuinjutsu and modern technology," Naruto said,smirking.

The whole sky island disappeared from the sky.

* * *

**(Now)**

After finishing his usual morning routine, Naruto was walking towards a dining table for breakfast. He was wearing black sleeveless jacket, brown pant and black ninja-sandel.

Suddenly, M.E.R.L.I.N. materialized beside him. "Master, the breakfast will be ready in few minutes. Do you want any specific?" He asked politely.

"No, thank you, Merlin," Naruto said while he was still walking.

M.E.R.L.I.N. nodded then he disappeared. Naruto reached at a dining table and sat down on one of the dining chairs. Few minutes later, small floating robots came with his breakfast. Naruto didn't notice them because he was thinking about incident that created M.E.R.L.I.N. accidentally.

* * *

**(Flashback Start)**

* * *

**(Six Years Ago)**

**(Place: Naruto's Old Lab In The Outer Space)**

"It's done," Naruto said. He was in the lab, analyzing sample of his new experiment. He had a conical flask in his hand. The liquid inside the flask was shifting in color from silver to blood red.

"What is it?" Karasu asked curiously.

"Do you remember incident on that isolated planet?"

"Are you talking about that small alien robot?"

"Yes, after looking closely at him and his Armour, I found out this." Naruto said, showing her holographic data and some weird DNA structure.

"A DNA structure?" Karasu said. The shock was clearly visible in her voice.

"It wasn't an alien robot. It was a dead body of an alien," Naruto said. "His armour's material is stronger than any material I have seen. It's strong but not so heavy. It's also a highly heat resistance. It have also some interesting quality like it can grow, it can heal and many more. Now, Imagine what we could do with it if we succeeded to fuse it to living tissue and body."

"A metallic body that can withstand any kinds of damage and attack."

Naruto nodded and then showed her flask in his hand. "It's a prototype. It's mixture of my blood and some sample of metal. I tried to fuse it with my blood, but healing factor in my blood is resisting the process."

"So what's now?"

"I'm going to use my new medical seal and fusion beam emitter that I have borrowed from the Planet Zee's scientists."

"You have stolen it from them."

"Whatever, Karasu-chan," Naruto said. He did hand seals as single wood clone formed beside him. "Go and take control of fusion beam emitter." Clone nodded and he walked in front of holographic computer screen while real Naruto walked towards particular area in the lab.

It was a small room. The entire room was covered with a complicated sealing array and its entrance was protected by thick protective glass. There was also a large fusion beam emitter that was pointing at the center of room's flooring.

Naruto placed the flask below the fusion beam emitter and came outside of the room. He placed a protective goggle on his eyes then he did three hand seals before putting both hands on the door. As all seals on door and room lit up so bright that the entire room went white. At same time, clone Naruto started fusion beam emitter and the reaction was instant, the room light up so bright that not even the Sharingan could see anything.

"What is condition of the prototype?" Naruto asked his wood clone.

"It's stable," Clone replied as he saw reading on the holographic screen. Suddenly, the screen stared beeping loudly, showing much different reading than before. "Shit! It's becoming unstable." Clone stared to type rapidly on the keyboard. "Stop the chakra!"

Real Naruto stopped supplying the chakra to the seal and quickly, moved away from door. The prototype became more unstable. The green light flashed, blasting the whole room. A large cracked formed on the inside of protective glass.

A few minutes later everything went back to normal. "Start the process removing remaining smoke from the room," Naruto said as his clone nodded. He did type some command on the screen as vacuum stared to remove the smoke.

A few minutes later, Naruto and his clone entered in the room. The room was completely mess. The blast had destroyed all sealing array and most part of fusion beam emitter.

"This experiment is complete failure," Naruto said to himself.

"Boss, look at this!" Clone Naruto shouted. He was pointing at the small, baseball size, green energy ball.

It was lying on the floor in the same spot where he placed his prototype before.

Real Naruto went there and started to examine it. "Pick it up," He said to his clone.

"And why should I? It looks dangerous,"Clone said.

"Because I'm original."

Grumbling something in his breath like _'Original Bastard',_ Clone picked up the energy ball with his bare hand.

"It tickles!" A childish voice said.

"Huh, did this thing just talk to us?" Clone asked.

"I think so," Naruto said. He took the energy ball from his clone's hand. Then he placed hand on his clone and absorbed him into his body.

"Are you my creator?"

Naruto looked at the energy ball, whom had spoken to him. "Yes, I think so," He replied. _'Even thought, It was an accident.' _"Anyway, what is your name and what are you?"

"I don't know."

"Then let's find out."

* * *

**(Few Minute Later)**

"So what is he?" Karasu asked. She, Naruto and energy ball like thing were in front of the holographic screen.

"After deep scan, I've found out that he's a fusion of living metal and my chakra," Naruto said. "I wanted to fuse that alien metal with my blood cell; somehow, it's fused with my chakra."

"He's some kind of living forms of chakra and metal?" Karasu said. "An artificial tailed-beast."

"Not really...well, I don't know... but unlike us, he can't replenish his chakra," Naruto said. "If I'm correct, he will disappear within six month."

"So I'll die in six month... that sucks," A green ball of energy said, after hearing Naruto, "because I want to see many things." The holographic screen behind him, suddenly, started to change, showing images of diffrent-diffrent planets.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "How did you do that?" He asked in surprised tone.

"You mean this..." A energy ball said as he changed the screen again. "I don't know; but somehow, I can read data in the system."

"Interesting," Naruto said, eyeing the green energy ball carefully. _'Hmm, he has very limited power supply, but if I...'_ "I think, there's a way to save you."

**XXX**

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

Whole month Naruto was working non stop in his lab. He did many modification in his lab for the new system.

"It's done," Naruto said, placing last part in its right place. After typing command on the keyboard, he activated the new system.

The green binary numbers, suddenly, began appearing on the holographic screen. Then screen started to disintegrate as a new humanoid figure materialized front of him. He had shape similar to 12 years old boy with spiky hairstyle. He had bright green eyes and his body made of light green, tiny binary codes that were continuously moving inside of him.

"How are feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Better than before," The figure said. "What did you do?"

"You had very limited power supply. To solve this problem, I did connect your body with my lab's power supply and its main network," Naruto said. "Now you have much more control over all electronics in the lab...Anyway, I always wanted an assistant and with your power, you would be a great assistant to me. What do you think, Merlin?"

"Merlin?"

"It's your name. Most Enhanced Revolutionary Life-form and Intelligent Network in short Merlin."

"Thank you. I will be more than happy to assist you, Master."

* * *

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

"Master," M.E.R.L.I.N. said as he materialized in front of him.

"Yes, Merlin," Naruto replied while drinking orange juice.

"You need to see this."

A holographic copy of today's Daily Planet newspaper appeared front of Naruto.

After reading the Daily Planet's front page headline_ 'New Hero In Town'_, Naruto spit out his orange juice in a wide spray over the table. "What the hell!" He shouted. "I had clearly told her that I'm not a hero."

"Maybe, she thought that you were kidding," M.E.R.L.I.N. said.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: City Bank, Metropolis City) **

"Lois, what are we doing here?" Jimmy asked as he and Lois were heading toward the City Bank.

"I've some my personal task," Lois answered his question.

"But why I'm here?"

"To give me company."

"God, I hate going to the bank," He mumbled himself.

"What?"

"Nothing Lois," Jimmy replied as they entered in the City Bank.

When they were few meter away from a counter, they heard familiar voice. "Hello Miss Lane."

Turning in the direction of the voice, They recognized Ryu, lying against a wall. He wasn't wearing his cloak, showing

that he was tall, handsome, more muscle bound, but with an athletic build.

"Ryu," Lois said.

"Miss Lane, we need to talk," He said.

Lois asked, "About what?"

"About the Daily Planets' front page Headline," Ryu said. "I thought I had clearly told you that I'm not a hero."

Lois raised her eyebrow. "I thought you were kidding."

Ryu sweat dropped. _'Merlin was right.' _

"Why people aren't noticing you? " Jimmy asked him, seeing strange behavior of the people. "You are really famous after your fight with Metallo."

"Because for them we aren't here," Ryu said. "Go and try talk with someone."

Jimmy went near to the first person to talk to him, but he didn't even take glance at him. The same thing happened with every person he tried to talk.

While Jimmy was busy, Ryu was talking with Lois. "Miss Lane, I'm not joking. I'm not..."

He didn't even get a chance to say more word as automatic gunfire came from entrance of the bank. The Door burst open and five men, wearing black ski masks and holding rifles, barged in.

"Everyone get on the ground!" The muscular man shouted. Everyone knelt down on the ground, some people screaming or crying.

After seeing whole thing, Ryu could'n help but asked Lois, "Are bank robberies common things in the Metropolis?"

Not waiting for her answer, Ryu grabbed a shuriken from his pouch. Putting wind chakra in it, he threw it at the first robber. It cut straight through his rifle.

"What?" Robber shouted in shock as his rifle fell on the ground in two pieces.

Naruto, taking advantage of the situation, appeared front of robbers. He kicked one robber viciously in his head. The impact was heard throughout the bank. The body was sent flying into the wall with a loud crack. Then he swung around and started kicking left and right. The attacks hit and sent two robbers flying. He disappeared and reappeared behind last two robbers. He grabbed their head and slammed into each other, knocking them unconscious. This all happened within less than minute.

"Whoa!" Jimmy said.

Suddenly, Supergirl entered in the bank. "I heard the sirens from here," She said.

"You're kind of late," Ryu said, walking away from unconscious robbers.

"Ryu," Supergirl said as she recognized him.

"I thought you are not hero," Lois said. She pointed at unconscious robbers. "so what was that?"

"They were annoying me."

"Why don't you want to be a Hero?" Supergirl asked him.

"Sorry, some guys don't like to play a hero," He stopped walking, "Goodbye," He said before, sinking into floor like ghost.

"Man, it was more awesome than flock of crows," Jimmy said as he saw Ryu's new technique.

"He reminds me of two people I know," Lois said.

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"Batman and Superman," Supergirl answered.

Lois nodded and said, "An extremely arrogant Batman with Superman like power."

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Metropolis City)**

It was late at night and the moon was high up into the star-filled sky, shining brightly on the rather noisy city below. Metropolis City was never quiet. No matter what. Lots of people liked to play late night events, they were rather fun. Supergirl was doing patrolling. She was standing on the highest tower in the Metropolis. Suddenly, she saw single red eyes then everything went black.

**(Few Minute Later)**

"What just hit me?" The blonde hair beauty said.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh," Supergirl said. Then she saw a familiar face. "Ryu."

"Yes," He said. "I found you unconscious. What happened?"

"I... I don't remember anything."

"Hmm, It must be stress," Ryu said. "You need rest." He held his hand in front of her.

Taking his hand, Supergirl stood up on her feet. "Thanks," She said, "and you are right, I really need rest."

"Anyway, Supergirl, if you ever need my help, just ask," Ryu said as he placed a black circular device, same size of coin, on her hand. "And take this."

"What is this?"

"A small device, using this you can contact me in any emergency."

"Thanks again," Supergirl said.

"There's no need for thanks, Supergirl," Ryu said. "However, remember one thing, use this device only in emergency like you or this world are in danger; because I'm not a social worker."

After saying this, Ryu vanished in the swirling vortex.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Underground Lab in The Sky Island)**

Naruto was in his underground lab of Sky Island in front of holographic computer.

"Did you succeed in it?" M.E.R.L.I.N. asked, appearing on the screen.

"Yes," Naruto said as he took out a small, tube-like, silver coloured device from his pouch and placed it on the table. "Good thing that she doesn't remember anything. Now, we have not only her blood, but also her full body scan data."

The device transformed into a small mosquito-like robotic creature. It had a sharp, green coloured needles like mouth which was made up from a kryptonite. The creature had a red liquid in his tail. It was Supergirl's blood.

"Secure her blood, Merlin. It'll help us to study the Kryptonite's effect on the Kryptonians," Naruto said as a small robot came forward and took device to secure the blood.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Few Days Later)**

**(Place: Gotham City) **

Naruto walked down the streets of Gotham with the hood over his face. He was in normal civilian cloths, white T-shirt, brown pant, black shoes and black sleeveless jacket with hood. Gotham was home of Batman, the Dark Knight also other heroes such as Robin and Batgirl. Yet, it was also home of very dangerous super-villains such as the Joker, the Penguin, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Riddler, and Scarecrow. The crime and corruption in the city was very high.

_'The city has too much negative emotions,'_ Naruto thought.

It was basically night time and he was walking around in the dark. However, looking around Naruto saw the Dark-Knight really needed all the help he could get with this place.

_'Not that I'm here to help,' _He thought. Then his sharp eyes noticed movement in the dark. _'Looks like, lady luck still likes me.'_

He disappeared in the swirling vortex and reappeared in the dark alley, wearing his Armour and cloak. He took the Ryu mask from his pouch and placed it on his face as his blond hair turned black. He took step into the dark and then vanished into the darkness.

**XXX**

* * *

A dark figure jumped from building to building in the Gotham City. His cape flowed like black water behind him. Soundlessly, he seemingly flew from rooftop to rooftop making sure the city was safe. He paused and surveyed his surroundings. Nothing, the Gotham had been quiet for some time now. He shrugged, but before he could jumped down to his car, his instinct told him move. He quickly jumped back as shurikens struck the ground where he had been a second before.

"You've good reflex, Batman," A voice said from dark.

Batman turned to the direction of the voice and squinted his eyes. "Who are you?" He asked. The figure moved into the light as Batman saw his face and recognized the man. "Ryu."

"You know me?" Ryu said. "Well, it's my honor."

"I know you. You are a new hero from the Metropolis," Batman said. "What are you doing here in the Gotham?"

"First, I'm not hero," Ryu said. He took his fighting stance. "Second, I'm here to test you."

With that he lunged at Batman and punched to his chest only for Batman blocked it thanks to his battle reflexes.

"You got some speed, Bat," Ryu commented before he blocked Bataman's fist with his palm and then jumped back as Batman attempted to hit him with a roundhouse kick.

Ryu threw some shuriken at him. However, Batman quickly ducked to side to evade it and then lunged forward at Ryu. Narrowing his eyes and pressing his foot back, Ryu caught the fist then slid one foot forward, sweeping Batman's legs out from under him. After that he turned on his heel and threw him over his shoulder. Flipping in the air, Batman came to the ground with a light thud.

'_He is good,'_ Batman thought as he lunged forward once more, flipping into a Roundhouse kick, which Ryu easily evaded. Then Ryu quickly lashed out with a punch to Batman's jaw as he stumbled back. _'I need to be bit more careful. He is not amateur.'_

They traded blow after blow, seeming to be equally matched. _'He is mirroring my style. But if he is mirroring my moves…' _Batman thought as he narrowed his eyes. Ryu leaped up and attempted a knee strike but Batman blocked it with his palm and then placed something on the boy's neck. The young man quickly elbowed Batman in the face, knocking him back.

The Dark Knight quickly got to his feet and reaching into his utility, he pulled out a small device. He pressed a red button. Suddenly, a high pitched sound hit Ryu's ears. He yelled and held his hands to the side of his head.

"W-what the hell?" Ryu shouted.

"It's my micro sound amplifier device. I created specifically for Metahumans and other beings with an advanced hearing factor," Batman said while walking towards Ryu who was on his knees, holding his hands to the side of his head. "It was only my guess that you have some kind of super hearing."

"Y-you are good but... not everything you see is true," Ryu said before bursting into a murder of crows.

"What?"

Suddenly, Batman felt something cold pressed on his neck. "Batman, You need to be more careful, but It's too late," Ryu said from behind him, holding strange knife on his neck. "Goodbye." He thrust his kunai into his neck.

As Batman felt a sharp pain in his neck, one that could be defined as clearly different to the rest of the pain, he saw a white light. A flash. Almost blinding with it's brightness. And then it all went dark. He couldn't see anything and he didn't know what was going on. Then, suddenly, everything went normal. He found himself in same place from where all had started and there was no sign of Ryu.

'_Was it my imagination?'_ He thought._ 'I don't think so.' _He was still feeling pain from the fight. Then he jumped down to the Batmobile which was waiting in the shadows.

"Any trouble tonight, sir?" Alfred's British accent voice came from speaker.

Batman picked up his Bat-communicator. "Yes," The Dark Knight whispered as he jumped into his car. He headed for Wayne Manor. " I want you find out everything about new hero Ryu."

"Why?"

"I encountered him today. He is quite dangerous."

**XXX**

* * *

**(Few Minute Later)**

**(Place: Batcave)**

The Batcave was the secret headquarters of Batman, consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath the residence of his secret identity, Bruce cave's centerpiece was a supercomputer whose specs were on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permitted global surveillance and also connected to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies.

Alfred Pennyworth,Wayne Family butler, currently, was typing on the Batcomputer to find information on Metropolis' new hero, Ryu.

"Alfred, did you find anything?" Bruce aka Batman asked.

"Other than some common information about him, I got nothing," Alfred said. "I even checked CCTV footage of Metropolis' street, but I got nothing. This guy is like ghost."

"So what did you find?"

"Only this..." Alfred said, pressing some button of the Batcomputer as Ryu's photo, same photo from Daily Planet, and information about him appeared on the screen.

* * *

**Ryu **_**'Dragon'**_

**Real Name:** Unknown

**Age**: Around 18-19

**Place of Birth: **Unknown

**Species: **Human (Assume)

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes:** Dark Blue

**Affiliations: **Unknown

**Powers & Abilities**

Master Hand to Hand Combatant

Stealth

Teleportation

Flight

Super speed, strength, reflexes, agility through unknown means

He can manipulate and produce Black-Lightning

Extents of these abilities are unknown.

**Weaponry: **Shurikens.

* * *

"Alfred, add another one in that," Bruce said. "Illusion."

Both Bruce and Alfred didn't notice a small metallic millipede that came out from the batsuit and went inside the Batcomputer.

**XXX**

* * *

**(Place: Sky Island)**

Naruto was sitting on the couch in his living room, leaning back, holding a book on Advance Medical Technique in his hand. He was reading a book when, suddenly, M.E.R.L.I.N. materialized front of him.

"Master, It is done," He said.

"Good work, Merlin," Naruto said, closing the book. "Now, show me." A large holographic map of the Gotham City appeared front of him. "Where is Batman?"

As M.E.R.L.I.N. pointed at red dot and then zoomed in on that area. "This is the Wayne Manor, the stately residence of billionaire Bruce Wayne. Using our spybots, I scanned whole area and I found this," He said, showing underground hidden structure of the manor.

"Kakashi was right, A Ninjas must look underneath the underneath," Naruto said while smirking. "Who would have thought, multi-billionaire, playboy Bruce Wayne is the famous Dark Knight, Batman, but then again Batman has some hi-tech gadget and Bruce is only person in Gotham who has enough money and technology to make something like that." He was really impress Bruce's acting skill. "Anyway, what is condition of our spybot?"

"It has successfully connected to Batman's super computer," M.E.R.L.I.N. said. "The Batcomputer is one of the most highly advanced computer hardware systems in this entire planet. It is protected by computer security. It is not easy to bypass...for any Earthling computers, but not for me. I have already downloaded all data from it. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes."

As a holographic screen began to show the information of many Gotham's super villains and villainess. "Merlin, stop," Naruto said. Then he pointed at the image of beautiful women with red hair."Show me all information on her."

* * *

**Poison Ivy **

**Real Name: **Pamela Lillian Isley

**AKA: **Daphne Demeter, Red, Ceres.

**Species: **Human

**Hair: **Red, originally reddish-blonde

**Eyes: **Green

**Base: **Gotham City

**Affiliations: **Harley Quinn

**Powers & Abilities:**

Toxic Immunity

Control of plant life

**Weaponry: **Plants and toxins

She is depicted as one of the world's most prominent eco-terrorists. She is obsessed with plants, botany, and environmentalism. She uses toxins from plants and her own bloodstream for her criminal activities, which are usually aimed at protecting the natural environment. Fellow villainess Harley Quinn is her recurring partner-in-crime and possibly her only human friend.

* * *

"Interesting, her power is similar to the Mokuton," Naruto said. "Merlin, what is her latest location?"

"No clue. Not even Batman knows about her location."

"Send some our spybots to find her," Naruto said as he stood up and began to walk away from there. "Also keep tab on Batcomputer."

"Master, why do you want to know everything about Earth's villains and Heroes?" M.E.R.L.I.N. asked.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, turned around to face him. "Know your enemy and know yourself and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster," He said. "They are not my enemy now, but in future... I can't predict the future, so it's better to be safe than sorry."

* * *

**(TBC)**

* * *

****The alien, Naruto had found, is looked similar to small robots from ****Transformers 2 & 3(film).**

****Also, Naruto's all robots or Spybots are looked similar to some robots from ****Transformers (film) except those robots who were serving him breakfast. They are looked like EVE from WALL-E. (Film)**

****Please, anyone is interested in Beta-Reading; PM me.**

****My next update will be take some time. **

****Thank you for Reading my story**


End file.
